Terciopelo rojo
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock hace enojar a John. Al no saber cómo remediarlo, pide ayuda (algo extraño en él) pero sirve para su propósito: hacer feliz a John. [Johnlock]
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota**: Escrito con motivo del cumpleaños de John H. Watson. Gracias por leer y comentar. c:

* * *

**Terciopelo rojo**

_Pastel de Terciopelo Rojo: Pan de frambuesa rojo, con relleno ganache de crema de queso y fondant de chocolate blanco._

.

Decir que John Watson está enojado es un eufemismo. Está colérico, furioso, le hierven los nervios a la sola mención del nombre de _cierto_ idiota detective consultor. Y nadie puede culparlo. Incluso la señora Hudson salió de su camino cuando éste llegó al número 221 de la calle Baker y la puerta siendo azotada a su espalda le dio más razones para no intervenir.

John, aún enfurruñado y de mal humor, toma una ducha rápida, se cambia de ropa y vuelve a salir sin decirle nada a nadie. No quiere saber absolutamente nada de nadie, ni siquiera de él. Igual y la única manera de obtener algo de atención por parte del _maldito_ Holmes era estar dentro de una bolsa negra en la morgue. No, John aleja ese pensamiento irracional de su mente. Aún con todo lo molesto que se encuentra con ese… ese… bueno, _él_, no iba a poner en peligro su vida y perder la oportunidad de seguir viéndolo.

Sí, puede que Sherlock sea un imbécil cuando se lo propone, pero desde hace dos años, es _su_ imbécil.

Pero eso no le quita las ganas de salir y despejarse.

Porque el hecho de que Sherlock Holmes no haya recordado su estúpido cumpleaños fue suficiente razón para salir como tornado de la oficina de Greg, donde el DI – ¡incluso Sally y Anderson, por dios! – lo felicitaron por la fecha. Lo único que obtuvo de Sherlock fue el ligero movimiento de uno de sus músculos faciales y su silencio.

John, el pobre e iluso de John, había creído – de verdad ¡pero qué iluso! – que era lo suficientemente importante para Sherlock como para recordar algo tan insignificante como eso. Pero claro, se trata de Sherlock Holmes y nada es más importante que él. ¡Que los demás se jodan! Pero el médico no puede culparlo, él le aceptó tal cual es y sabía las consecuencias de tener una relación con el moreno – la cual no cambió mucho a lo que eran antes, salvo que ahora Sherlock en lugar de disparar contra la pared cuando está aburrido, acorrala a John con seducciones y palabras soeces para que el médico le haga el amor en cualquier lugar del apartamento. No es que se queje mucho, por supuesto. Pero, muy en el fondo de su mente, esperaba que lo que tenían fuese especial y no solo una especie de relación simbiótica donde cada uno obtiene algún beneficio por convivir con el otro.

Y así, con su mente agitada, John deja el 221 con la plena meta de relajarse y pasar lo que resta de su cumpleaños de la mejor manera posible – o algo parecido.

.

Sherlock no supo en qué momento John desapareció de su vista. En un momento estaban hablando del reporte final del caso, al siguiente Greg le interrumpía con algo parecido a —Es cierto, John, muchas felicidades— y abrazaba a John palmeándole la espalda en un gesto de _obvio_ júbilo y al segundo siguiente, Donovan entraba a la oficina de Lestrade junto con Anderson a palmear y estrechar la mano de John también. ¿Por qué estaban-? _Oh._

Un ligero movimiento de comprensión cruzó su rostro pero no dijo nada. Entonces, John había desaparecido de su lado y desde ese momento tiene dos pares de ojos – porque Anderson salió, afortunadamente – sobre su persona.

—Sí que metiste la pata hasta el fondo, freak— Sally dice con sorna.

—¿Realmente, Sherlock?— pregunta Greg como si fuese obvio. Y lo es, es demasiado obvio para Sherlock el motivo de la _desaparición_ de John.

Sin darles ninguna respuesta, se da la vuelta y sale de la oficina hacia su apartamento esperando que John esté en casa. Sin embargo, la realidad es otra.

Pregunta a la señora Hudson por el paradero del rubio y ella no le dice nada útil, sólo lo obvio. John estaba – o está – enojado por algo, subió y volvió a bajar unos diez minutos después y no lo ha visto desde entonces. De eso ya una media hora. Sherlock asiente y sube las escaleras.

Piensa y vuelve a pensar mientras va de un lado al otro de la sala de estar. Y por una vez en su vida, sabe que, como dijo Sally, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y no veía la forma de salir de aquello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, marca _ese_ número.

_—Pero qué sorpresa—_ responde la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Déjate de bromas.

_—No deberías hablarme así, Sherlock_— hay un ligero tono de burla en su voz _—¿A qué debo el honor?_

—Tengo un problema.

_—Te escucho._

—Hice enojar a John y no sé cómo remediarlo.

_—Ah… problemas en el paraíso ¿no?_

—No tientes mi paciencia.

_—Bien, bien—_ suspira _—¿qué fue esta vez? Imagino que algo de gravedad, ya que te _dignaste_ a llamarme._

—Olvidé su cumpleaños… bien, no lo olvidé, pero no le tomé importancia.

_—Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock…—_ hay un sonido de reproche _—¿Cuándo aprenderás?_

—Me vas a ayudar o no— demanda el detective.

_—Lo que sea por John, ya sabes._

—Sí, claro.

_—Aunque lo dudes, "_querido_" hermano_— Sherlock hace una mueca ante sus palabras y espera —_Sólo puedo aconsejarte que, de hecho, remedies tu error de la forma tradicional. Demuéstrale a John que te importa y exprésalo, no seas insensato._

—Eso es obvio. ¿Algo más?

_—No has entendido, Sherlock. Debe ser algo que le guste a él ¿sabes qué es lo que le gusta?—_ Mycroft espera un momento y al no obtener respuesta sigue _—Has memoria, tal vez algo se te ocurra._

La llamada termina y Sherlock no puede creer, de verdad que no, que algo referente a John se le haya escapado de aquella manera tan… _Anderson_. Sí, ese es un buen adjetivo.

Claro, los dos años pasados – y los anteriores a su relación como pareja – tampoco hubo una diferencia. Fueron días comunes y corrientes, pero John no se había molestado. En cambio este año… ¿qué habría cambiado?

Sherlock sigue dando vueltas por la habitación sin parar de enviarle mensajes de texto a John. Quiere asegurarse que está bien, que nada malo le ha pasado pero al mismo tiempo quiere que vuelva ya a casa para poder usar sus _cartas bajo la manga_ y hacer que le perdone – nunca te fíes del poder seductivo de un sociópata altamente funcional.

Pero John no responde.

A ninguno de sus mensajes.

Y Sherlock se preocupa.

Se deja caer en su sofá y se concentra adoptando su pose habitual. ¿Qué podría hacer? Rebusca dentro de su Palacio Mental algo de información en la habitación 'John Watson', esa que es tan caprichosa que se llena sin querer y no quiere remover nada. Esa que ocupa un espacio especial en su mente y está tan llena pero a la vez le parece que es información insuficiente. Porque John es único y su base de datos podría estar repleta de 'John' y no le importaría. Incluso, amaría el día que 'John' saturase su mente.

Y rememorando una vieja memoria, casi tan antigua como el día que se conocieron, recuerda una conversación que tuvieron en Angelo.

.

—Entonces ¿cómo festejas tus cumpleaños, Sherlock?

—No festejo.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Esas cosas son inútiles, John. Son pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero Sherlock, un cumpleaños es importante, te recuerda que has vivido un año más.

—Inútil.

—Uhm… tal vez lo que necesitas es tener un festejo alguna vez para saber si te gusta o no.

—No.

—Como quieras, entonces— John vuelve a su cena y Sherlock le mira analizándole. John es difícil de leer en ocasiones. Otra veces es tan sencillo que es aburrido, pero Sherlock siempre encuentra fascinantes esos momentos en los que, sin querer, John es… interesante.

—¿Cómo fueron los tuyos?— pregunta de pronto el detective.

—¿Perdona?

—Tus cumpleaños. Si dices que son algo _maravilloso_, cuéntame cómo fueron los tuyos.

—Oh— una ligera sombra de tristeza cruza la mirada azul de John. Sherlock _casi_ se arrepiente de haber preguntado —cuando era pequeño mi madre solía hornear un pequeño pastel de terciopelo rojo para nosotros. No era mucho, realmente, pero no podía quejarme— _nudo en la garganta_, _recuerdo doloroso_ —mi madre siempre procuró que hubiese pastel en nuestros cumpleaños. A Harry le hacía uno de chocolate negro y a mí el de terciopelo rojo— _ojos acuosos, ligero temblor en el labio, probable pérdida de su madre_ —eso fue hasta que nuestra madre enfermó y falleció. A Harry no se le da bien la cocina y yo no podía comprar uno. Fue difícil, pero esos fueron los mejores cumpleaños que tuve.

Y con eso, John dio por terminado el tema.

.

Sherlock abre los ojos y sonríe con malicia. Saca su móvil del bolsillo y hace una llamada rápida.

Espera que el consejo de Mycroft fuese de utilidad, de lo contrario… bueno, le causaría algunos problemas a su _hermanito_.

.

John deambula por las calles hasta llegar al London Eye. Observa el ir y venir de la gente pero no se siente de humor para hacer nada. Había creído que la caminata le despejaría, pero sólo ayudó para hacerle ver que se había comportado como un pequeño niño malcriado al que no le dan un dulce y hace berrinche.

Por supuesto, Sherlock había _omitido_ su cumpleaños, pero eso no significa que no le importe él ¿verdad? Es decir, ha recibido más de treinta mensajes en las últimas dos horas por parte del _idiota_ y puede sentir la desesperación de Sherlock por hacer que vuelva. No es como si fuese a dejarlo por alguna tontería así – más méritos hicieron las partes de animales en la bañera el mes pasado –, simplemente está enojado.

Decide que es tiempo de volver y tal vez hacerse un poco el duro con Sherlock, aunque realmente ya no está molesto. ¿Qué importa un día más o menos en el calendario? ¿Qué importa conmemorar su nacimiento? Tal vez Sherlock tiene razón y son tonterías, mercadotecnia. Aunque a John le gustase, por una sola vez en su vida, festejar junto a ese bastardo que robó su corazón su cumpleaños.

Ya le haría pagar esa noche.

.

Sherlock envió el último mensaje a John hace apenas unos dos minutos y acaba de recibir su respuesta.

Es una imagen. De hecho, la fotografía de un perro. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa a la pregunta de '¿Vas a volver, John?'? Sherlock escribe su respuesta y obtiene otra imagen como respuesta. Esta vez es el aparador de una tienda. ¿Perro? ¿Traje? ¿Tienda? ¿Zapatos? Confundido con la _expresividad _de John, Sherlock comienza a pensar en posibles conexiones entre esas fotografías, pero nada parece conectar.

Envía otro mensaje y se queda esperando la respuesta.

.

John ríe en su camino de vuelta al número 221 de la calle Baker.

Tomar fotografías al azar para hacer enojar a Sherlock le estaba gustando demasiado. Leer las respuestas o interrogantes del detective le hace sentir que aún hay cosa que Sherlock no entiende muy bien, como que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y, en este caso, en forma de fotografías.

Se encuentra a dos minutos de casa y no puede dejar de reír. Después de todo, extraña a su sociópata.

.

Ignorando su móvil en la mesita de centro, termina los preparativos de su _disculpa_. Sólo espera que John no tarde tanto, sino… bueno, habría _feas_ consecuencias.

.

Al entrar a su apartamento lo primero que nota es la quietud – tal vez demasiada – del lugar. Preocupado, toma con una mano su arma y llama a Sherlock. El detective no responde y la preocupación de John crece.

Comienza a revisar cada una de las habitaciones y encuentra una nota en el espejo del baño.

_Habitación_.

_SH_

Esa sola palabra baja la tensión del médico, guarda el arma y camina hacia la habitación que comparten. Si algo de la molestia temprana aún habitaba en su cuerpo y mente, con la imagen que tiene frente a él seguro se había disipado por completo.

La habitación está en penumbras y la única luz es la poca que se filtra de la calle y la flama de una pequeña vela sobre un pequeño pastel con cubierta blanca. Pero lo que roba el aliento de John es la imagen de Sherlock sobre las sábanas de seda de la cama, totalmente desnudo, con únicamente el dichoso pastel en sus partes íntimas.

La mirada del detective se encuentra con la del médico y sabe que dio resultado. John ya no está enojado.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?— pregunta Sherlock.

—Mucho— John se acerca —pero sé que me va a gustar más lo que hay debajo de ese pastel.

—No demores.

A John no le tuvieron que decir aquello dos veces, porque después de apagar la vela y a la luz tenue de la habitación, _devora_ a Sherlock de todas las formas posibles. Comienza con su boca y termina con su alma.

John espera que todos sus cumpleaños sean así y como si le leyera el pensamiento, Sherlock responde.

—Sí John, todos.

Sólo la noche fue testigo de todo lo que hicieron.


	2. Extra

**Capítulo extra.**

Decir que las cubiertas de la cama quedaron _inhabitables_ es poco. Al menos John disfrutó mucho su obsequio. El médico sabe que todo aquellas cosas _innecesarias_ las hizo Sherlock para enmendar su error, aún si no le importase nada en específico más que los casos y él. Pero John sonríe y disfruta al observar el rostro tranquilo y apacible del detective al dormir – más por fatiga que por ganas. Acaricia su cabello y besa su nariz, sonriendo ante los sonidos de satisfacción que salen de su garganta ante la atención.

Al final de la noche, John no supo quién disfrutó más de aquel pastel.

Bueno, siempre podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

Se acomoda un poco y decide dormir lo que quede de la noche. Pasa un brazo por la cintura del moreno y éste se acerca hasta descansar la cabeza en su pecho y aún si es Sherlock el más alto en la relación, nunca pierde oportunidad – dormido – de acurrucarse en John. _Si tan solo tuviese una cámara_, es el pensamiento de John, pero a la vez deshecha la idea, pues sabe que el detective _aborrece_ las fotografías. Aunque, él nunca ha sido muy _prudente_ que digamos.

.

John duerme. Su rostro está relajado y babea un poco. Sherlock acaba de despertar no hace mucho pero no se ha movido de donde está. Observa a John. Observa a _su_John y una sonrisa coqueta se asoma por su rostro.

Su mente le remonta a las actividades de esa noche y no puede pensar en otra cosa más que _fascinante_. John es maravilloso y único. Casi, como dicen normalmente, se sacó la lotería con él.

John comienza a moverse, es posible que despierte en breve. Sherlock no se mueve de su lugar, recostado de lado con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo. Observar a John despertar siempre es gratificante.

—B'ños d'as— murmura John, aún adormilado.

—Buen día.

John se toma unos segundos para desperezarse, bostezar, estirarse y luego, después de todo su ritual matutino, vuelve a rodar su cuerpo hasta colocarse frente a Sherlock.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— Sherlock se siente bien a pesar de toda la actividad anterior, pero le hace sentir _amado_, de cierta forma, el que John se preocupe.

—Perfectamente.

—¿Seguro?— sí, John se preocupa de más.

—Estoy bien.

—Mmm… bueno— se miran a los ojos por otro rato, casi sin parpadear, recolectando toda la información posible de la mirada del otro. Es algo que hacen a veces, llenarse del otro en todas las formas posibles.

—John— suelta de pronto Sherlock.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué te molestaste ayer?— John sonríe, esperaba que el detective preguntara.

—Sherlock, ¿cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos?

—Casi seis años ¿por qué?

—No. ¿Cuántos años como _pareja_ hemos estado juntos?

—Casi tres.

—Bien. Y en estos _casi_ tres años ¿cómo crees que me sentiría – yo que soy un sentimental, según tú – si mi pareja no recuerda u omite una fecha importante para mí? Sí, entiendo que para ti sean fechas sin importancia, pero para mí-

Sherlock toma la mano libre de John con la suya, entrelaza sus dedos y, llevándola hasta su boca, besa sus dedos y mano con cariño —Lo sé.

—¿Sabes que eres un idiota, también?— John sonríe ante su obvia observación. El gruñido de Sherlock es lo único que obtiene como respuesta —Bien, no eres un idiota, sólo eres… especial.

El detective no responde, sólo observa —Lo siento— dice al fin.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes.

—Es verdad que no me interesan estas _celebraciones_, pero tú sí. Lo sabes.

—Ya te dije, lo sé. Aunque me gustó lo que preparaste— la mirada de John brilla en deseo por un instante, pero Sherlock la nota fácilmente. Se conocen bien, y a la vez nunca terminarán de conocerse.

—Por supuesto.

—Egocéntrico— el médico se acerca y besa la frente de Sherlock —Además, recordaste que me gusta el pastel de terciopelo rojo.

—Nunca podría olvidarlo— la pequeña, minúscula evasión en la mirada de Sherlock hizo que los ojos de John se agrandaran.

—Espera ¿eso quiere decir que _estoy _en tu Palacio Mental?

—Es obvio.

—Wow, gracias. Es un honor.

—Es un placer tenerte.

Otro ligero silencio, acompañado con sonrisas cómplices, llenó el espacio.

—Y…

—¿Y?

—¿Todas nuestras reconciliaciones serán así? Porque si es así, podría acostumbrarme.

—No necesariamente— John frunce ligeramente el ceño y se humedece los labios. _Ese_ gesto en especial hace que la sangre de Sherlock hierva en deseo.

—¿Por qué no? Ese pastel nunca volverá a saberme igual sin ti.

—No seas cursi, John.

—Oh, cállate.

—Además, nunca dije que no se podría repetir, solo que… no me gusta discutir contigo.

—Es bueno saberlo— John suelta la mano de Sherlock y la mueve hasta la cadera del detective —¿Entonces, _desayunamos_?

—Convénceme— dice seductoramente.

John no puede pedir mejor vida que esa. Tiene lo suficiente, lo necesario, tiene a Sherlock. Aunque tal vez un poco de pastel venga bien, después de todo.


End file.
